This invention relates to a demagnetizing apparatus for use in vehicles, in particular, automobiles for removing residual magnetism in a relevant part of the vehicle.
For removing magnetic field distortion in a bearing indicator due to residual magnetism in the vehicle where the bearing indicator is mounted, hitherto use has been made of externally mounted compensation magnets for making compensation to obtain a correct bearing indication.
In such a construction, various considerations such as the position of installation, number and magnetic field intensity of compensation magnets to be externally installed for cancelling the field distortion due to the residual magnetism in the vehicle are necessary and present various complications for effecting the compensation. In addition, different compensations are required with different vehicles since the field distortion characteristics varies with vehicles.